Perte de contrôle
by Doun
Summary: Quand notre Hermione est en colère contre Ron, elle vois rouge. Mais la vie est Parfois surprenante!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger était très en colère. Cet idiot de Ronald Weasley avait encore fait des siennes. Avec le tact qui le caractérise tant, il avait insinué qu'elle n'avait rien de féminin en elle et que, de surcroît, aucun garçon ne pourrait s'intéresser à « un cerveau sur pattes et moralisatrice à tout va » !

Elle allait lui montrer à cet imbécile de rouquin ! Il est vrai qu'elle privilégie une tête bien faite, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une fille, avec les mêmes désirs que les autres.

C'est bouillant littéralement de rage, qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le plus loin possible de cet handicapé des relations humaines.

Aveuglée par la colère, Hermione ne vit pas son professeur de potions au milieu du couloir et le percuta violemment. Sous le choc, elle tomba en arrière, en plein sur les fesses.

-Mais c'est pas possible !!! cracha-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais qui est l'idiot qui…. ?

-L'idiot vous retire 50 points pour insulte envers un professeur et 50 autres pour traîner dans les couloirs durant les heures de cours ! lâcha une voix glaciale.

Hermione releva les yeux et blêmit. Pas lui ! Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, quand il la devança :

-Et n'oublions pas, une semaine de retenue dans les cachots !

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'insurgea la Lionne.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas, Granger ! tonna Rogue.

La Griffondor baissa les yeux, rouge de colère. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour !

Sans même l'aider à ce relever, Rogue tourna les talons et se rendit dans ses cachots !

Hermione en avait assez, elle se redressa et couru, des larmes de rage glissant sur ses joues écarlates, pour se retrouver dans le parc de l'école. Elle s'effondra au pied d'un saule, au bord du lac noir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rumina pendant des heures, crachant sur les garçons et leurs cerveaux de primates, déversant sa bile sur Rogue et son grand nez, fulminant contre elle-même. Il était temps qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle montre de quoi elle était capable. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre.

Elle ne sortit de ses sombres pensées que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. En observant ses vêtements, elle fut surprise de les voir totalement détrempés.

Elle se dirigea donc à grandes enjambées vers le château, afin de prendre un bon bain chaud. Il ne faudrait pas en plus qu'elle attrape une pneumonie !

Une fois dans la salle de bain des Préfets, elle remarqua tout de suite des vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise et que la baignoire était pleine d'eau savonneuse.

Catastrophe ! Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un paravent, avant que le propriétaire des habits ne refasse surface.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut la chauve-souris des cachots en personne !

Elle ferma les yeux et reteint sa respiration, mais poussée par la curiosité, elle décida d'en profiter pour observer son professeur. Elle s'était souvent demandé s'il était toujours aussi austère, même quand il était seul.

Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils quand elle aperçut la Marque sur le bras gauche de Rogue. Elle était vraiment laide et la peau livide de l'espion ne faisait que renforcer son aspect macabre. De là, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le haut du corps de l'homme, la seule partie visible au-dessus de l'eau. La Lionne fut surprise, il n'était pas si mal fait de sa personne ! Ses éternelles robes noires cachaient en fait un corps entretenu, à la peau visiblement ferme et aux muscles saillants. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle dut admettre que s'était logique vu sa situation d'espion.

L'homme se retourna et elle put voir que ces années de lutte auprès de l'Ordre avaient laissé des traces. Il était couvert de cicatrices. Hermione se surprit à éprouver une certaine compassion envers le directeur des Serpentards.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une estafilade qui partait de son omoplate en passant par le cou, pour finir juste en dessous de la mâchoire, sur la carotide. Cela expliquait son col boutonné jusqu'en haut. Elle détailla alors le visage de Rogue d'un œil critique. En y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas si laid, sa mâchoire était carrée, son nez pas si grand et quand ses traits étaient détendus, comme à l'instant, il semblait un peu plus jeune.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Quelle horreur ! Elle allait presque le trouver séduisant.

Finalement, Séverus Rogue se leva pour sortir de l'eau. La jeune femme ferma prestement les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit, s'il la trouvait là, il la tuerait à coup sûr ! Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le sourire narquois de l'homme lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce en tournant la tête vers le paravent.

Hermione était troublée et en colère contre elle-même. Dans une heure elle devait se rendre à sa retenue et était extrêmement nerveuse. Rogue allait se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face après ce qu'elle avait vu.

Harry se tourna vers elle comme s'il avait perçu la tension de son amie.

-Hey, Mione ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien ! lui-dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Tu es toujours énervée à cause de Ron ou c'est ta retenue avec Rogue qui te met dans cet état ? demanda le brun, peu convaincu.

-Un peu des deux, je suppose ! soupira-t-elle.

Décidément, elle ne pouvait rien cacher à son ami. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et parti dans sa chambre, déposer son sac et se détendre avant la confrontation avec Rogue.

De son côté, le sombre professeur ruminait. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il avait sentit la présence de la Miss-je-sais-tout dans la salle de bain, il avait même perçu quelques-unes de ses pensées. C'était pourtant une bonne occasion de la clouer au pilori, alors pourquoi ?

Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'est qu'en temps normal il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, même pas avec Pompom quand elle le soigne après une mission éprouvante. Mais dans le bain, même en sachant qu'il était observé, il n'avait pas ressentit de malaise. Puis se rappelant les bribes de pensées de son élève, il dut admettre que la raison en était évidente : il n'avait perçut aucun dégoût chez la jeune femme. Ce serait-il sentit flatté ? Non, impossible ! C'est une gamine, horripilante de surcroît ! Et puis, il n'avait que faire de ce genre de distraction. Décidément, cette Griffondor avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs, elle et ses deux idiots de toutous.

Il chassa toute pensée de Granger d'un geste de la main, s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de corriger les devoirs des cinquièmes années. Puis il se souvint : dans une heure, elle serait là pour sa retenue. Misère !


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Et à quel moment exactement, les choses avaient-elles dérapées ?

Elle était là, devant Rogue, se mordant la langue et rouge de honte. Elle n'avait pas pu dire une telle chose ! Pas elle et surtout pas à lui !

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Quand elle avait frappé à la porte des cachots, il avait répondu comme à son habitude d'un glacial « Entrez ! ». Il lui avait donné ensuite comme tâche de nettoyer les chaudrons et les tables de cours, le tout sans lui adresser un regard. Ce qui soit dit en passant, avait bien arrangé la Lionne. Elle s'était donc attelée à la tâche sans rechigner, tandis qu'il corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves « aussi bêtes les uns que les autres ».

Tout se passait en silence pendant près d'une demi-heure, quand Hermione fit tomber un objet par mégarde, faisant sursauter le terrible maître des cachots.

-GRANGER ! rugit-il. Seriez-vous à ce point gauche que vous ne puissiez faire une chose aussi simple que récurer sans causer une catastrophe ?

-Dé… désolée, Professeur. Bégaya-t-elle.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que ce pitoyable Longdubas ! reprit-il acide. Mais cela ne devrais pas m'étonner, venant d'une Griffondor !

Hermione, piquée au vif, sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment cet ignoble individu pouvait-il lui parler de cette manière ? Elle se redressa, la tête haute, le regard assassin.

-Et moi je ne devrais pas attendre la moindre civilité venant d'un Bâtard graisseux, atrophié des sentiments et dont le seul plaisir est d'humilier ses élèves ! Si c'est vraiment la seule chose qui vous excite, et bien je vous plains ! dit-elle d'une seule traite.

Elle ne se rendit compte de ses paroles que lorsqu'elle vit le visage stupéfait de son professeur. C'était une première ! Puis son cerveau analysa à toute vitesse la raison de cette surprise. Non, non, non ! Pas possible, pas ça ! Il va la tuer !

Mais contre toute attente, Séverus Rogue se mit à rire, d'un rire totalement hystérique. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas et le professeur resta tordu de rire pendant un long moment, ce qui fit qu'elle se détendit légèrement. Rogue reprit enfin son souffle après de nombreuses minutes, plié en deux. Mais quand il releva la tête, il affichait un visage de marbre et ses yeux d'onyx lançaient des éclairs. La Griffondor prit peur et tenta de reculer, mais fut coincée par un mur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et quand il lui attrapa les bras, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de peur. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'homme, comme hypnotisée. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Je vous croyais plus intelligente, Granger. Vous devriez vous mordre la langue avant de parler de choses dont vous ignorez tout. Je pourrais me faire un plaisir de vous montrer ce qui m'excite, moi en tout cas j'ai une idée en ce qui vous concerne. Je ne vous savais pas voyeuriste !

-Co…comment savez-vous que… dit-elle dans un souffle, sa voix trahissant son malaise.

-Vous n'avez pas été aussi discrète que vous le supposiez, Granger. répliqua-t-il. Votre silhouette se dessinait sur le paravent.

-Je… je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. bredouilla-t-elle.

-Mais j'en suis persuadé ! dit-il peu convaincant. Ce qui m'échappe, c'est pourquoi ne pas avoir manifesté votre présence.

Rogue s'était encore plus rapproché de la jeune femme, leurs corps se touchaient à présent et leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-Avez-vous apprécié la vue, Granger ? demanda-t-il affichant un sourire narquois.

-…

-Répondez ! ordonna-t-il resserrant sa poigne sur les bras frêles de la Lionne.

-Oui ! gémit-elle.

Si Rogue fut surprit, c'est peu de le dire. Il la lâcha et se recula brusquement. Il avait voulu l'intimider, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle lui réponde et encore moins cela. Il observa la jeune femme, ses joues étaient écarlates et elle semblait se mordre la langue, comme si les mots lui avaient échappé. Et lui se sentait perdu. Avait-elle dit la vérité sans le vouloir ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Sans prévenir, il fondit sur sa jeune proie et s'empara de ses lèvres sans douceur, comme mu par un instinct de prédateur. Hermione tenta de lui échapper, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Rogue devint moins violent et goûta cette bouche avec délectation. Merlin, cela faisait si longtemps. Comme poussée par une force invisible, Hermione se pressa contre le corps de son professeur, glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure de geai, pas grasse soit dit en passant, mais légère et soyeuse. Séverus ne pu réprimer un gémissement de bien-être.

Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits, quand il sentit les mains de son élève s'attaquer aux boutons de sa robe noire. Il la repoussa, lui lançant un regard noir. Hermione aussi revint à la réalité, porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et se précipita hors de la pièce.

-Par Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait ? dit-elle en courant vers la tour des Griffondors.

Dans les cachots, un homme restait seul, surprit et avec un gros problème sur les bras. Par l'enfer ! Il désirait la Miss-je-sais-tout !

Il se dirigea prestement vers ses appartements, afin de prendre une très longue douche froide. Le lendemain allait être une vraie torture.

Dans son bureau, le vieux fou de directeur affichait un sourire malicieux. Enfin un peu d'action, pensa-t-il. Il était temps !


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione était au plus mal. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait froid, puis chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa confrontation avec son professeur, c'était comme si tout son corps était en feu. Elle était horrifiée par ses pensées lubriques. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer les mains si agiles de Rogue parcourir son corps, lui procurant mille et un plaisirs.

-Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! grogna-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis il ne me plaît même pas.

Mais un petit pincement dans le ventre lui fit comprendre qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle avait plus qu'apprécié leur baiser et savait que s'il ne s'était pas éloigné, elle… Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser ! Une bonne douche froide, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Rejetant ses couvertures, elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain des Préfets.

De son côté, Séverus Rogue n'allait pas mieux. La douche glacée ne l'avait pas aidé à chasser la jeune femme de ses pensées, qui devenaient de plus en plus osées.

-Mais arrête, mon pauvre Séverus ! se fustigea-t-il. On dirait que t'es en manque !

En même temps, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations intimes depuis bien longtemps, mais de là à désirer une de ses élèves cela virait au délire pervers ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il voulait juste lui faire peur, histoire de se venger de son indiscrétion, et il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser ! Il se mit à imaginer les courbes délicates de la Griffondor, se demandant qu'elle goût avait sa peau. Il se vit parcourir son corps de milliers de baiser, se délectant de sa saveur. Par Merlin ! Il était bon pour une autre douche froide ! En colère contre lui-même, il sortit précipitamment de ses appartements, direction la salle de bain des Préfets.

Albus Dumbledore se frottait les mains. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis son combat contre Grindewald. Minerva Mc Gonnagal lui avait souvent reproché d'avoir un côté gamin, il ne pouvait plus le nier, assurément ! Il esquissa un sourire comploteur. Et s'il leur donnait un petit coup de pouce ? Comme s'il avait lut dans les pensées du directeur, Fumsec lui lança un regard noir de reproche.

-Allons ! lui dit Dumbledore. Je ne les forcerais en rien, mais il faut parfois ouvrir les yeux de certaines personnes sur leurs propres désirs ! Si je me suis trompé, je saurais bien me faire pardonner.

Peu convaincu, le phénix lâcha une sorte de sifflement qui fit hausser le sourcil du vieil homme.

-Fais-moi confiance ! dit alors Albus. Je sais ce que je fais.

Quand Séverus Rogue entra dans la pièce, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées interdites ! Hermione le toisa de ses grands yeux noisette, totalement sonnée. Manquant d'air, le sombre professeur fit demi-tour pour sortir et se trouva devant un problème de taille. La porte refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il sortit sa baguette, lança plusieurs sorts qui eurent pour seul effet de le rendre encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui !

-Je crains que nous soyons bloqués ici, Granger ! dit-il énervé.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle en le regrettant immédiatement.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr ! répliqua-t-il, acerbe. Mais vous pouvez essayer si vous vous croyez si maligne !

-Non, c'est inutile, je vous crois ! dit-elle vexée.

Elle commençait légèrement à paniquer. Elle était seule, enfermée avec Rogue, en chemise de nuit. Elle était en enfer, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

De son côté, Séverus n'en menait pas large non plus. Il tentait obstinément de ne pas regarder la jeune femme, mais elle ne cessait de marcher de long en large, entrant chaque fois dans son champ de vision. Elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette rose pale, qui galbait son corps bien fait et attirant. Il allait craquer !

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille ? cracha-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur ! dit-elle. Mais quand je suis nerveuse je n'arrive pas à rester en place. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique au fait que la porte soit bloquée, mais il n'y a rien dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard » qui en fasse mention.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous ne jurez donc que par les livres !

-Je suis navrée d'être ce que je suis ! répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

-Avez vous seulement vécu une expérience dans votre vie qui ne fasse pas référence à vos lectures ? demanda-t-il mauvais.

-Oui ! dit-elle. Ce baiser volé par vous !

Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles, quand elle croisa le regard glacial de son professeur. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Rogue bouillonnait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle le provoque ?

-Si je me souviens bien Granger, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire ! dit-il. J'ai même dut vous arrêter avant de faire une bêtise !

-Si je me souviens bien Professeur, c'est vous qui avez commencé ! cracha-t-elle.

-Ne me provoquez pas, Granger ! gronda-t-il.

-Et vous, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi ! cracha-t-elle.

-Je vais vous le faire regretter ! dit-il d'une voix blanche et le regard glacial.

Et sans prévenir, il s'empara de ses lèvres, violemment, avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais il la tenait fermement contre lui. Il força la barrière de ses dents et entama une lutte acharnée avec la langue de sa proie. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et d'excitation mêlée. Alors, le sombre maître des cachots ne se contrôla plus. Il glissa ses mains sous la nuisette de la jeune femme, cherchant la chaleur de sa peau soyeuse. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber sous cet assaut. Il l'étendit sur le sol carrelé sans douceur, elle s'attaqua à sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons de nacre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent nus, les corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, comme ne faisant qu'un. Il rompit le baiser pour s'attaquer à la gorge gracile de sa compagne. Elle lui griffa le dos, se mordant la langue. Puis les gestes de l'homme se firent plus doux. Il caressa sa peau avec délicatesse, embrassant la poitrine juvénile de la Lionne. Elle gémit de plaisir, passant les mains dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant. Il traça un sillon humide de sa bouche jusqu'à l'intimité d'Hermione, qu'il goûta avec délectation. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambra sous cette caresse. Par Merlin, elle était au Paradis ! Tout en taquinant le petit bourgeon de chair si sensible de sa langue, il entra un doigt dans sa fente déjà humide, entamant un mouvement de va et vient. Il en fut récompensé quand il l'entendit gémir de continuer et l'amena à l'extase.

Hermione ressentit comme une explosion dans son ventre, elle venait d'expérimenter son premier orgasme.

-Rien à voir avec les livres ! souffla-t-elle.

Séverus esquissa un sourire vainqueur quand il s'empara à nouveaux de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle sentit son propre goût sur la langue de son amant et loin de la dégoûter, cela l'excita davantage. Elle releva son bassin, à la rencontre du sexe tendu de son partenaire, lui signifiant qu'elle en voulait plus. Séverus ne se fit pas prier, il se positionna et la pénétra d'un seul coup. Il se doutait qu'elle était vierge et ne voulait pas trop la faire souffrir. Il resta immobile un instant, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion, recueillant de ses lèvres les larmes de douleur sur ses tempes. Quand il la sentit un peu plus détendu, il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, guettant ses réactions. Quand elle ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, il sut qu'il pouvait augmenter la cadence. Hermione découvrit le plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec son partenaire, se laissant guider vers les cimes du plaisir avec délectation et confiance. Ils atteignirent la jouissance, ensemble, dans un même cri, le regard encré dans celui de l'autre.

Puis, l'homme se retira en douceur, enlaçant sa compagne avec tendresse. Il entendit un léger déclique provenir de la porte juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Dans le bureau du directeur, la joie était à son comble.

-Tu vois ! dit Dumbledore au volatile. J'avais raison ! J'ai toujours raison !


	4. Chapter 4

Un rayon de soleil, traversant la fenêtre représentant une sirène, vint se poser sur notre couple endormit. Séverus Rogue fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, puis se rendant compte de l'heure, secoua légèrement sa compagne :

-Granger ! dit-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Mmh ! Oui ! marmonna-t-elle, en reprenant conscience.

-Il faut vous lever ! reprit-il. Les Préfets ne vont pas tarder et il serait fâcheux que l'on nous trouve ainsi.

Hermione, leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle détourna son regard de son amant, les joues en feu. Elle avait couché avec son professeur !

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent en silence, n'osant se regarder. Ils sortirent, après que Rogue se soit assuré que la voie était libre.

-Il est inutile, je suppose, de préciser que cet incident ne doit pas être ébruité ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à en dire ! cracha la Lionne, blessée. C'est une chose dont je ne suis pas prête de me vanter, soyez-en certain !

Puis, elle le planta là, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. ° Non mais quel goujat !!! Sa première fois, un « incident » ! Cet homme est un monstre d'insensibilité ! °

Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les regards étranges des élèves qu'elle croisait. Ce n'est qu'une fois installée à la table des Griffondors, en face de Ron et Harry, qu'elle sentit comme une drôle d'atmosphère. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à ses amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ?

-Non…non ! bafouilla le rouquin. C'est juste à cause d'un truc qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague !

-Mais de quoi il parle ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

-Il y a une rumeur qui court dans les couloirs ! répondit le Survivant. Peeves à lancé à la cantonade que Mimi Geignarde a surprit Rogue avec, je cite : « la Miss-je-sais-tout » dans une position assez compromettante dans la salle de bain des Préfets cette nuit !

-QUOI ! cria Hermione en recrachant son jus de citrouille sur le pauvre Ron.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! reprit son ami. Nous n'y croyons pas une seule seconde !

-Merci ! souffla la Lionne.

La jeune femme tentait de cacher sa gène et regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Elle vit Dumbledore parlant tout bas à Rogue. Celui-ci pâlit d'un coup, mais reprit bien vite son visage impassible. Il darda son regard noir sur la jeune femme. Ne pouvant le supporter, elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire quelques mètres, qu'une poigne de fer s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Elle savait qui était son agresseur et redoutait de croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle l'entendit lancer un sort d'insonorisation et un autre sur la porte pour la verrouiller.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux et se tournant le dos. Elle percevait la nervosité de son professeur et sa colère aussi.

-Vous pouvez être fière de vous, Granger ! cracha-t-il enfin. Si vous vouliez vous venger de mes paroles de tout à l'heure, c'est réussi !!!

-QUOI ? cria la Lionne en se retournant vers lui. Comment osez vous imaginer que je puisse être responsable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, arrogant et sans aucune considération !!! Et puis qui me dit que ce n'est pas de votre faute ?

-Vous me croyez vraiment aussi stupide pour me vanter d'une quelconque relation avec une élève, une Griffondor de surcroît ? dit-il d'un ton glacial. C'est ridicule ! C'est vous qui vous êtes sentit blessée par mes propos et vous avez voulut vous venger !!!

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi !!! siffla la jeune femme, hors d'elle. Vous vous donnez bien trop d'importance, Professeur ! Rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne saurait me blesser, comme vous dites ! Je ne suis pas une de ces filles écervelées qui croient être amoureuse parce qu'un homme a daigné les regarder !!! Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit n'a aucune importance ! Et vous n'êtes rien !!!

Hermione fulminait littéralement. Séverus ne voulut pas s'avouer que les paroles de la jeune femme avaient éveillé en lui une douleur. Il voulait lui faire payer son insolence. Hermione prit soudain peur face au regard déterminé de l'homme. Cette fois elle était allée trop loin, mais elle était en colère et blessée dans son amour propre. Elle s'était donnée à lui et pour lui, ce n'était qu'un incident, rien de plus.

Rogue la plaqua violemment contre le mur, elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

-Je ne suis rien ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eut cette nuit, Granger ! Vos soupires trahissaient votre désir, vos yeux ne trichaient pas !

La lionne se mordit la lèvre. Il était trop près. Elle le défia du regard.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, Professeur ! répliqua-t-elle. Vos gestes étaient bien trop attentionnés pour quelqu'un qui qualifie ceci d'incident !

-La ferme ! Petite idiote ! grogna-t-il.

Il s'empara alors des lèvres de la Lionne avec violence. Il voulait qu'elle se taise, qu'elle n'aille pas plus avant dans ses allégations. Parce qu'elle avait raison ? Probablement ! Il ne voulait surtout pas admettre que cette gamine horripilante avait éveillé des choses bien enfouies chez lui. Que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressentit de désir aussi violent pour une femme ? Du désir, oui ! Parce que ce n'était que cela ! Et il savait qu'elle en avait pour lui, après tout, elle était vierge avant la nuit dernière. Il entreprit d'explorer à nouveau le corps de cette impertinente, qui contre toute attente en fit autant !

-Je vous hais ! dit-elle entre deux baisers. Que m'avez-vous fait ?

-Je vous hais aussi Granger ! dit-il dans un souffle. Mais je vous veux !

-Alors, allez-y ! gémit-elle dans son cou.

-Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse la moindre promesse, Granger ! reprit-il. Tout cela doit rester secret !

-Je n'en attends aucune ! reprit-elle, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux d'onyx de son improbable amant.

-Aucune promesse !!!

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le quai 93/4. C'était la rentrée et les élèves et futur élèves se pressaient dans les wagons du Poudlard Express.

-Anthony Séverus Granger Rogue !!! cria-t-elle à l'intention d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ambre. Tu ne compte tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

-Non, Maman ! dit le petit garçon de 11ans. Mais je ne vois pas Papa !

-Il est avec ta sœur ! dit la Lionne. Il lui fait visiter le train. Tiens, les voilà !

En effet, Séverus Rogue fendait la foule, portant une petite brunette aux yeux d'onyx. Elle devait avoir dans les 5 ans.

Non, Séverus Rogue n'a jamais fait de promesse à Hermione Granger, C'est la vie qui s'en est chargée pour lui !


End file.
